


Unspoken Agreement

by Ozymanreis



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sheriarty - Freeform, Silence, Telepathy, consulting boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The touch of Jim's lips comes softly, slowly. There isn't a sound, not a brush, not a sigh, even their breathing is strictly controlled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #15: Silence

"Jim — "

"Shh." Moriarty presses Sherlock against the wall, _Don't ruin it._

 _Wouldn't dream of it._  

 _Don't think so loud, either_. Jim gives a half-smile, cutely accented by the dim lighting. 

What was between them wasn't exactly _telepathy_ , but they thought so similarly to one another that it wasn't hard to _deduce_ the unspoken words. They could read volume upon volume of mundane knowledge in the ordinary people, but the few sentences they could exchange in this way were precious. 

The touch of Jim's lips comes softly, slowly. There isn't a sound, not a brush, not a sigh, even their breathing is strictly controlled.

There's really no need for the hush — they're alone in Jim's apartment. _But it feels much naughtier this way_ , his face reads as he pulls back. 

 _You don't need to pretend this is just about the physical_. Sherlock blinks, _Intimacy isn't such an ugly thing._

 _Yes it is._ Jim insists, _You're the exception, of course. But that doesn't make it any less embarrassing to talk about._

 _Think about_. Sherlock counters. 

 _Okay, time to shut up._ Jim resumes the kiss, _Smart ass._

Their heartbeats speed up together, the muffled beats become a drumming rhythm to their silence. Almost like a dance, they twist, swirl, and distract each other with little pecks as they gradually lose clothing. 

Jim's blazer falls. Sherlock's coat is tossed aside. Blouses are unbuttoned hurriedly, frantically, carelessly walked over as they make their way through the flat. They find themselves in Jim's bedroom, Sherlock pushing him backwards onto the king-sized mattress, easing off his pants. 

 _You could use your mouth…_ Jim teases. 

But Sherlock takes it seriously, and Jim gasps as he feels Sherlock's teeth drag gently down his hips, pulling the fabric back with it. 

"Ah!" Jim yelps as he feels a swift nip on his bare thigh. 

"Shh." Sherlock scolds, spidering his fingers along Jim's sensitive skin _, Trust me._ And so Jim does. 

Eventually find themselves nestled against each other, tangled in blankets.

"I love you." Sherlock blurts out stupidly in a burst of sentiment.

"Shh!" Jim insists, muting Sherlock, _I love you too._

_Why silence me if you feel the same?_

_Because I told you not to ruin it._

_Why does saying it out loud ruin it?_

_Because… we already know. To say everything… that'd just cheapen our connection._

_I… huh. I guess so._

_Goodnight, my dearest._ Jim kisses Sherlock's cheek and cuddles up to him, _Remember that it's what remains unsaid that defines us._

_I suppose if we said everything… it'd lose the mystery._

_And isn't that the true magic between us?_ Jim strokes his curls affectionately. 

_See you in the morning… maybe._

_I might be here, sure. Just for you._

_When did I get so special?_ Sherlock yawns. 

"You already know that." Jim scolds as the haze of sleep engulfs them,  _Always._ _  
_


End file.
